


All Hail Your Majesty

by A_Suga_Cookie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Death, Graphic Description, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kunil are kings and parents, KunilFicFest2k21, M/M, Married Life, Not Beta Read, RenHyuckLeYang are Kunil's sons, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Suga_Cookie/pseuds/A_Suga_Cookie
Summary: All hell broke loose as a riot broke out across the land, leaving the once tranquil domain in chaos, the cold material of a knife slit against his throat as he stared straight into his brother’s soulless, black eyes, his previous promise of claiming the throne rolling off his tongue.The notorious, deadly war between the two Moon brothers has begun.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Qian Kun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	All Hail Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> Important notes at the end!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: MENTIONS Of STRONG LANGUAGE, BLOOD, DEATH, KILLING, AND FIGHTING. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE MATTERS, YOUR HEALTH COMES FIRST AND IS THE UPMOST IMPORTANCE TO ME! PLEASE CLICK OFF AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE!
> 
> I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!
> 
> Twitter: A_Suga_Cookie1  
> CuriousCat: A_Suga_Cookie1
> 
> dedicating to our lovely cactus~
> 
> -ASC ❀◐⌣◐

The diaphanous, salty winds of the Khinao ocean shores hit gently against the Yuyao, glass windows of Taeil and Kun’s bedroom. The dresser beside their bed was littered with empty wine glasses and a half-finished bottle of red wine from last night as the birds outside sang a tune. The daylight reflected cordially like a mirror against Kun’s face as he fluttered his eyes open. 

He tries to blink away the ponderous sleepiness from his eyes as he slowly registers the weight grumbling and snuggles himself deeper into Kun’s chest. 

Kun laughs softly as he takes his hand through the mop of messy, downy, auburn-red hair that belongs to his husband, Moon Taeil. He brushes the elder’s unruly fringe away from his face, revealing his gentle, sleeping eyelids curtaining over his vibrant lynx-eyes. Kun smiles at Taeil’s somnolent face as he bent over and pecks the tip of his husband’s nose and nuzzles it lightly. 

Taeil stirs from his deep slumber and drowsily blinks a few times before clinging himself closer to Kun like a baby koala. Kun’s scent of sunflowers and citrus engulfs him in a daze and he sighs contentedly as his hair softly tickles the younger’s chin, resulting in feeling Kun’s deep chuckles vibrate against him.

“Good Morning, your majesty”, Kun says huskily and coos at Taeil’s cute puffed-up cheeks and messy bed hair.

His fangs poked out playfully behind his wine-tinted lips as he dug himself deeper into the velvety, pale-gold duvet. Taeil shivers slightly as he feels Kun’s bare legs entwine against him as he drinks drunkenly off of his husband’s body heat. 

“G’morning, babe”, Taeil slurs rapidly. 

He felt Kun’s arms sneak around him and he squealed indecently when he was suddenly flipped over onto his back against the silken sheets. The spacious bed creaked underneath them, Kun crawling on top of him, and gingerly settled himself onto the older’s lap. He wiggles his hips slightly, trying to get a better seat. This only causes Taeil’s hips to buckle from the unexpected friction and moans a bit too loudly for his liking. 

Kun licks his lips lustfully and snickers at his husband’s reaction, his fanged smile dazing Taeil. He slides his hands under the latter’s shirt, gliding across Taeil’s dainty and sheeny skin like smooth ice. Taeil whimpers slightly as Kun’s frigid hands dance like fire across his chest. Kun smirked as he moved, barely leaving an inch between each other’s lips. 

Just before they were about to close the gap between them, they heard a high-pitched screech breakthrough irksomely through the compartment wall of their bedroom. 

They both look at each other and then look in the direction of the noise in confusion. Taeil tilts his head exasperatedly as Kun quirks his eyebrows in amusement when a couple of muffled, juvenile voices follow right afterward.

“HYUCKIE-HYUNG, YOU'RE PULLING ON MY HAIR”!

“SORRY, YANGYANG”!

“SSHHHH, BE QUIET! DADDY AND PAPA WILL HEAR US”!

Kun chuckles utterly as he shakes his head fondly as Taeil groans in forestall. Leave it to their kids to interrupt their most intimate moments and make them stay on their feet around the clock. Even though they could never trade their little vampires for the entire world, karma was a real bitch for giving them possibly some of the hyperactive boys out there. Hence the empty wine glasses of Cabernet Sauvignon and the permanent watermarks decorating the golden-cedar wood of their bedside dresser. 

“That must be the kids stirring up some trouble again. Come on, let’s go check on them before they break another vase”, Kun tugs at Taeil’s lax arm and shutters at the memory of colorful, broken glass scattered across the decorum floor and four remorseful, watery puppy-eyes staring right back at him. 

Taeil whines in response and pouts, making the male look more like an angry, overgrown kitten rather than a ferocious, stalwart king of a powerful kingdom. He was so comfortable under the duvet and his husband perched on top of him like a sauve lyrebird. Just when they were finally going to have some time for themselves, but, of course. nothing good ever happens to him.

Especially this early in the morning. 

Kun giggles at Taeil’s antics as he pecks his hairline. He reaches out and tilts his head, forcefully making him look into the alluring glare of his husband’s chocolate-brown, doe eyes. 

“I’ll reward you, my king”, Kun whispers huskily as he traces his finger across the Taeil’s rotund, glossy lips suggestively. Taeil gulps and nods his head slowly. If Taeil didn’t know his lover was a vampire, he would assume he was a mystical deity gracing his presence. 

Kun smiles softly as he gets off of Taeil and drags him out of bed, hissing together when the frosty marble canoodle against the soles of their bare feet. Kun intertwined his fingers around Taeil’s slightly bigger hand, caressing over the diamond band around the latter’s ring finger. 

“Let’s go find the kids, baby”. 

______________________________

Taeil never had any interest in becoming king so it was beyond him what happened on that steadfast, starless night. 

The translucent, crystal blur of sand and sea of Khinao surrounded the majestic, courtesy architecture of the Moon Kingdom. Songbirds awaken their citizens at sunset and tranquility simmers through the land as its people live lavishly and ornate within its walls. An amicable and assiduous man by the name of Moon Tae-Joon ruled the land next to his graceful wife Jeon Jisoo. Their unconditional love brought upon two sons, their youngest, Moon Taeil, and Moon Jaeho, the oldest of the two. 

Jaeho wanted nothing more than to reign over the Kingdom and hold the crown. He was infamous for being a devilish heartbreaker who fought savagely for the rank of the kingdom’s best rookie warrior. Taeil, on the other hand, loves to spend his days nearby the stream and feed the Siamese cat who lived in the forest with little pieces of salami he snuck from the royal kitchen. 

When it was announced that Taeil was going to be crowned as the next King, Jaeho was further on than livid. He sharply disappeared after creating pandemonium on that fateful day, swearing to take over the throne from Taeil. A span of months has gone by without a single word from his brother as Taeil began to take up the aristocratic liability for his upcoming coronation. It was the calm before the thunderous storm. 

It was another ordinary, blustery morning with the sky’s of Khinao painted azure when his brother came back with an army, a wicked, dangerous fire blazing through his evil, fanged smile. All hell broke loose as a riot broke out across the land, leaving the once tranquil domain in chaos, the cold material of a knife slit against his throat as he stared straight into his brother’s soulless, black eyes, his previous promise of claiming the throne rolling off his tongue. 

The notorious, deadly war between the two Moon brothers has begun. 

It was almost as if it was love at first sight when Taeil first saw the walking grace known as Qian Kun. He met the man when Kun was working as a royal doctor’s assistant in the medical ward when one of his top royal captains, Nakamoto Yuta, was severely injured during one of the battles. 

It was like it was almost like faith that they met that day. Taeil could never forget until the day he stopped breathing how eternal Kun in his simplistic, snow-white medical gown and apron, his leather gloves decorating his dainty hands made him almost look like an actual angel. His thick, curly, dirty-blonde hair fell onto his eyes slightly as he shook it gracefully out of his eyes, revealing his innocent doe-like, chocolate-brown eyes. A little cute mole right above his right eyelid and his deep dimples painted his face prettily as he smiled at his patients. Kun always had an affable yet mysterious aura about him. It was like drinking five-ingredient mulled wine alone against the fireplace on a frigid, snowy night. It was both comforting and nurturing yet almost unbearably sexy and luring that is bound to get you drunk. 

At first, he was not the receiving end of Kun’s endearing smiles and chocolate-brown eyes but rather a scalpel to his chest and a very incense and apprise Kun piercing through him with his midnight-black orbs and fanged snarl when he caught Taeil sneaking past hours to check on Yuta. 

That was the rather unusual start of their never-ending love story. 

Despite their weird beginnings, they were there for each other from thick and thin no matter what. Taeil remembers how they kissed so passionately and made love behind the kingdom’s walls when Kun thought he was never going to see the older ever again. He remembers how Kun stayed up all night in the infirmary, praying for Taeil to wake up to see his caramel-brown, lynx eyes one more time. He remembers how Kun’s hands squeezed him as their shoulders brushed against each other when he was crowned in front of his citizens on coronation day. 

5 years have passed since the war and almost everything has returned to normal. He and his army won the tyranny and banished his wicked brother from the Moon Kingdom, who is now living his life in Exile. Kun works as the chief healer at the Royal medical ward. Taeil, on the other hand, became the rightful owner of the throne, becoming the king. He dropped on one knee, declaring his love for the royal doctor’s assistant and marrying the love of his life. Now, they have 4 little vampire boys running around the hallways of their castle. With Kun by his side and his sons by his side, he reigns his kingdom with confidence, treasuring every moment he makes with his family. 

______________________________

Kun and Taeil’s footsteps sang in harmony through the Marley, marbled flooring as they feverishly looked for their vexatious, gremlins they like to call sons. They pick up a couple of muffled giggles from a distance, leading them to a colossus door, ornamented in pieces of pure gold running across the handles elegantly. They look at each other in bewilderment as Kun grips the handles and swings open the door, only for 4 pairs of widening orbs staring right back as if they have been caught red-handed. 

“Boys, what’s going on? Why are you in Papa and Daddy’s closet?”, Taeil asks gently with confusion edging in his voice. He was trying desperately not to burst out in laughter at the sight in front of them because Kun looked about a second away from a total mental meltdown. 

Different arrays of articles of items were scattered messing around their bare feet as all 4 of them were engulfed entirely head-to-toe by both Taeil’s and Kun’s robes and accessories. The oversized crowns glittered on their untamed manes slipped easily over their eyes as they struggle to keep them straight on their heads with their tiny hands. 

Kun watched as his youngest son, Chenle, tangled all in Taeil’s navy blue, embroidered robes like a vampire burrito as the youngest attempted to crawl toward his papa. Kun sighs as he lunches before Chenle trips over the silky material and scoops him into his arms. Kun balances the baby on his waist as the latter gurgles happily and turns his interest in running his grubby hands through Kun’s blonde locks. 

“Papa, It was Renjun-Hyung’s idea”!

“No, it wasn’t Daddy”!

“Yes, it was”!

“No”!

Taeil chuckles fondly behind his hand at his two eldest, Renjun and Donghyuck, bickering as he crouches down to their eye-level. He reaches out and gently adjusts the disarrayed thin silver, sapphire-beaded crown on Yangyang’s head. Taeil coos as he pinches the younger boy's cheeks, causing the latter to squeal in protest and giggle loudly, his little baby fangs shy against his bright smile. 

“We are you and Papa”, Donghyuck speaks out as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. Yangyang and Renjun shyly shuffle behind the second-oldest, nodding in affirmation. 

Taeil grips his shirt over his heart and cries out dramatically as Kun rolls his eyes at his overly theatrical husband. Taeil swears he will die either from his kids’ overloading cuteness or overloading mischief. He opens his arms and all the three boys run in a blur into them, causing Taeil to stumble back a bit. 

My my, look at my handsome baby vampires”, Taeil says as he attacks the little boys in his arms with pepper kisses, their children wiggling around and blithely shrieking in dissent. Kun watches in amusement as he rocks a babbling Chenle back and forth. 

Boys, are you hungry? I heard Chef Kunhang and some of the aunties made some breakfast”. 

A silence followed while they looked at each other like they were having some secret telepathic conversation without Kun and Chenle before Taeil theatrically whispers to Donghyuck, Renjun, and Yangyang. 

“Let’s go before Papa gets there first”!

Taeil holds Donghyuck and Yangyang’s hands as the trio rushes out of the closet laughing. Kun shakes his head earnestly as he chuckles softly. He has seen his husband slay 4 creatures at the same time with a single swipe of his sword. The same man who can bring an enemy to smitten with his infamous death glare alone is also the same man-child who runs around the garden with poorly-weave vibrant flowers in his auburn-red hair, courtesy of Renjun, chasing their boys around with a baby Chenle on his shoulders. Sometimes, Kun wonders if he has 5 little vampires instead of 4. 

Kun’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small hand wrap around his larger one and play with the rings with their little fingers. He looked down to his angelic oldest son, Renjun, staring at him with his glittering mocha-brown, cat-like eyes. 

“Papa, breakfast”?

Kun kindly smiles at his son as he ruffles his roughed-up hair and adjusts Chenle on his hip before he wrapped Renjun in a one-sided hug with his free arm. 

“Let’s go, sweetheart”. 

______________________________

After finishing breakfast, the kids run off to go play in the garden with a baby Chenle happily chewing on a teeter toy in Renjun’s lanky arms trailing behind their brothers. Kun runs his fingers through the velvet material of the robes carefully as he folds the clothing the kids left behind. He picks up the crown that Yangyang was wearing and places it on top of the crimped articles. Kun calls out to one of the maids who just exit from the kitchen and hands over the pile to her. 

“Can you please take these and place them back in our closet? After that, please clean up the mess the boys created in there. I deeply apologize for the bother”. 

Kun thanks her quietly and flashes her a kind, dimpled smile as the maid bows and heads out of the dining hall. Kun stares at her disappearing back before turning his attention back to the dining table. He looks over to see his husband’s eyes closed and messaging the base of his neck as he tiredly sighed. This was his chance to have his husband to himself for a bit before one of the kids started yelling for their attention. 

Kun walks over to his husband slowly, like a predator eyeing his prey, soft thuds rhythmically singing out as each of the steps echo against the marbled floors. He ghosts his fingers across Taeil’s shoulder, feathering against the little hairs on the latter’s neck. Taeil shutters as he felt Kun kneed into his shoulder, groaning when the younger’s hit a particular sore spot. He sighs satiety as he leans back further in his chair lazily. He almost purred when Kun brushed through the older vampire’s hair. Taeil keened at his touch and tried to bury himself into Kun’s neck, slowly getting drowsier and more intoxicated by his husband’s scent. 

“What are your plans today, Taeil-Hyung?”, Kun asks softly as kissed his temple delicately. 

“I have to go down to down and visit Yuta and Johnny down at the training center since we apparently have some new recruits”. 

Kun hums as he plays with the hanging moon piercing in the other man’s ear like a curious feline. 

Taeil opens his eyes to make eye contact with his husband's docile, chocolate-brown, doe-like eyes. He found out how eyes can tell a chimerical narrative about someone. Taeil knows damn well Kun’s orbs can heal and bring comfort to one’s hearts. But he knew better. He can kill with his eyes alone. Those beautiful doe eyes can turn into cold, midnight-black orbs like a Bengal tiger hungry for its quarry. 

His mother always told him the cutest guys were the most dangerous but clearly Taeil doesn’t know danger even if it quite literally stabbed him in the chest. 

“But I want to stay home with you, Kunnie”, Taeil says suggestively as he grabs his collar so he was barely an inch from Kun’s face. A smirk plays against his lips as he watches Kun's face grow a pretty dusty pink across his cheeks, counting his eyelashes on his widen eyelids and his constellation of moles. Taeil’s eyes turn dark into a luxurious dark-brown, his devilish fangs peeking out against his scarlet lips. 

Kun stares at him unimpressed and slaps his arm, causing Taeil to yelp out loud and pout like a kicked puppy as he rubbed his bruised arm. His eyes go back to their normal warm, caramel-brown eyes as he mumbles sullenly under his breath. 

“Nope! None of that, your majesty. Last time, I had to spend 3 hours convincing Renjun that all the noise from our bedroom was from us moving furniture”, Kun chastised him lightly. staring at the whining and sulking king with a deadpan expression and his arms folded across his chest. 

Their bickering was borne to a very abrupt stop by the loud banging of the large, metal doors and hurried footsteps heading in their direction as they thundered through the once halcyon, empty dining hall. In front of them stood the Moon kingdom’s renowned head border guards, Jeong Jaehyun and Huang Xuxi, with matching panic distempered across their faces. 

Taeil gets up instantly from his seat at an alarming speed, almost knocking the chair under him over. The previous drowsiness was replaced with fatal alertness and seriousness reeking around him.

“What's going on? What brings you here in such an urgent manner boys”? 

Jaehyun looks at Xuxi helplessly with fear tearing through his expression, scared of how Taeil would react. He nervously gulps as he stares back into the king’s darkening eyes, waiting for an answer. 

“I-It’s your brother, your majesty…..he escaped from Exile sir”. 

“WHAT”, Taeil yells, his voice booming across the hall as it echoes eerily against the decorated walls. Kun felt his knees grow weak and the color drain from his winsome face as he gasps loudly. N-No it can’t be!

“H-How?!? It's near impossible to escape”!

“Sir, even the guards of Exile are confused”, Xuxi says in almost hysterics. 

“That bastard! He couldn’t handle Exile so he had to find a way to fucking escape no matter what!”, Taeil snarls harshly as his eyes glow red in anger as his fangs bared out as he grips tightly onto the head of his chair, his knuckles growing rapidly white. 

Kun places his hand on Taeil’s shoulder cautiously in an attempt to calm him down. But just before he could even attempt to say anything remotely comforting, pandemonium erupted once again around them as two men he recognized as his lead healers, Lee Taeyong and Li Yongqin (Ten), holding up a barely conscious man with a knife impaled in his stomach. Kun opens his mouth in horror when he recognizes the injured man as one of their youngest, newest recruits, Lee Mark. 

Kun immediately runs to the trio as they drop to the ground in a heap. Kun falls to his hands and knees as he gathers the young recruit in his arms. He and Taeyong peel away the latter’s armor and the bloodied undershirt, revealing a gruesome wound oozing a mysterious sticky green substance from it. Mark whimpers as Kun shushes him gently, raking his hand through the younger's matted hair as he tries to comfort him. “How could someone hurt and even attempt to kill such an innocent young boy?! He was barely an adult”, Kun growled angrily and his eyes flash blue at the mere thought. He places his hands on Mark’s face and tilts his head so he can look at Kun’s eyes. 

“Mark, what happened”?!?

"C-C-CHIEF, H-HE’S HERE! A-AT THE BORDER! I-I WAS ON GUARD DUTY A-AT THE BORDER AND SUDDENLY HE ATTACKED US.. THERE ARE ALOT OF THEM”. 

“WHO MARK? WHO?! TELL HYUNG”! 

“Moon Jaeho”. 

The room grew cold as a deadly silence filled the room at Mark’s whispered words. They haven't heard that name in years and hope to never hear about it ever again for as long as they lived in their vampire lives. 

5 years ago to be exact. 

Kun felt his heart drop nauseously to his stomach as flashbacks of 5 years ago and the battle scenes ran through his head like a movie film.

“C-Chief. H-Hyung, I-I’m s-s-sorry. I-It h-hurts a lot”, a small whimper calls out weakly, causing Kun to snap and turn back around to the injured Mark grasping his stomach and grab hold of his hand. 

“No, don’t apologize! Thank you, you did well Mark. It will be okay! Hang in there for Hyung, okay?”, Kun assures the younger gently before turning to a chary Taeyong and Ten by Mark’s side, awaiting their Chief's demand. 

“Ten and Taeyong, take him down to the infirmary immediately. Find out what the poison was and report to me as soon as possible”, Kun orders before turning back to face one of the border guards. “Xuxi, follow them and escort them to the medical ward. Assure nobody follows them. Then report back with Jaehyun to your post”. 

All three bow and answer “Yes sir” before rushing out the dining hall. Then Kun turns briskly to one of the maids. 

“Madam, gather all the children and bring them into the nursery. Please alert Jungwoo urgently and have him look after them and make sure they stay there until we say to do so otherwise”. 

“At your command, Chief”, the maid bows and leaves swiftly. 

Kun sighs out as he takes a hand through his hair and clenches a fistful of it. He turned around to see Taeil’s reaction and his heart dropped once again for the second time that day. 

Taeil’s face showed more than just anger and fury. It is plagued also by fear and trepidation. Kun swore for a second he saw a forbidding flash behind his narrowed-red eyes. 

Kun’s mind unpleasantly turned back to 5 years ago, time turning back when he was staring at a bruised, bloodied, dying, Taeil in the exact spot where he was standing in present time underneath his brother’s foot crushing his skull with the head pressed to the ground. Jaeho’s malicious laughter rang through the corridors as Kun tried desperately trying to escape the holds of Jeno and Jaemin. The duo was helpless, begging him to not go and holding him back. Kun screamed for Taeil and cried in angst until his throat felt like it was going to rip out while Renjun and Haechan hid between Kun’s legs as they cried out for their Daddy over and over. 

Taeil’s booming voice brought him back to reality as all the guards and Jaehyun stood at attention while listening to the King’s commands. 

“Gather Captain Yuta and Johnny and their lead soldiers, including all the recruits that they have to the main gates. Assure that they are all well armed and ready for battle. To the other Jaehyun, you and Xuxi close the border off as much as you can and protect it as much as you can with the other guards until we arrive. Alert the remaining citizens who are not aware of what is going on and make sure they do not leave their homes until further. I will not have anyone else die in the hands of my fucking brother’s filthy hands ever again”, Taeil spats out angrily.

“YES, YOUR MAJESTY”, the remaining guards said loudly as they scurried out in order. 

“At your command, Sir”, Jaehyun finally says as he deeply bows. Taeil nods briskly, pausing to squeeze Kun’s shoulder. Then he turned on his heels and left, his footsteps growing quieter and quiet from a distance. 

Still trying to wrap his head around everything that just unraveled, Kun turns to Jaehyun who smiles softly and places his hand on his shoulder as if he could read the word rolling off his body. 

“Go on Chief, the kids will be okay with Jungwoo. King Taeil needs you right now”. 

The reality of their situation hasn’t set in quite yet until it came crashing all of a sudden when Kun looked at the guard. This was another man who he saw every day and talked to. A man with a different story but went through the same trauma 5 years ago. 

Kun nods slowly before he suddenly reaches his arms off and engulf Jaehyun in a tight hug, the latter gasping in slight surprise but nonetheless, returns the hug. 

“Be careful Jaehyun”. 

Of course sir! Now go on”, the younger of the two says gently before shooing Kun away. Kun bows one more time at the border guard before he turns his back and follows Taeil’s footsteps. 

______________________________

Kun swung open the doors to their master bedroom and walked inside to find Taeil securing the decorum buttons of his silken, exuberant-black and red robe. 

The older was decked out in a buttoned-up, scarlet-red velvet suit toe to head as dainty silver chains hung a necklace around his neck and trickled down his chest elegantly. A vacant leather weapon was fastened around his petite waist, matching his black leather-hide boots. His auburn-red hair was slicked back, revealing his singular moon earring hanging on his right lobe as his now deadly, narrowed dark-brown lynx eyes stared back at his worried husband in the mirror. 

Taeil rubs the little crescent moon and a star tattoo on his wrist and exhales the breath he didn’t know he was holding as he picks up his crown and places it gingerly on his head. All the male descendants in the Moon Dynasty always had the same tattoo when they turned 18. He's now-deceased father’s jewel sits heavy on top of him, shuttering at his father’s last words echoing through his head. How did just an ordinary day in the kingdom turn into a rerun of Taeil’s worst nightmare? His brother was obviously back to take the throne because he cares less about the people, but more about the power. 

What would his father think if he saw Jaeho again? 

Would he forgive him? 

Would his last words again be “All hail our king” before his brother killed him?

“Hyung '', Kun calls out cautiously as he walks closer to him. Taeil’s head was buzzing but the worst of it all was when he looked back at Kun. The love of his life he almost lost in the war. He saw the wounded Kun mewling his name as he coughed up blood, his hand around a knife embedded in his chest with tears in his eyes. Taeil cradled in his arms as he cried in the middle of the battlefield, trying to block out Kun’s feeble attempts of his final goodbyes. 

No, Taeil couldn’t go through that again. 

Once was more than enough. 

“Babe, please stay here with the children”, Taeil urges as he strides across Kun, the younger vampire, catching a wisp of Taeil’s Lavender and Vanilla scent. He huffs as he moves a particular placed painting of the Kingdom off the wall and places it down, revealing a large safe. Taeil punches in the code and turns the vault, eventually hearing the distinctive click and the door unbolted open. Inside was a multitude of different kinds of the best-made weaponry and armor, ranging from swords, bow, and arrows, and even hand-sculpted grenades, and a couple of hanging practice bullseyes. 

“Hyung, no, I am not letting you go alone again! I am joining you”, Kun declares as he follows Taeil and watches as Taeil balances a few swords between his arms and places one in his weapon belt. 

“KUN, I SAID NO! IT'S NOT SAFE! I CAN’T BEAR TO POSSIBLY LOSE YOU AGAIN AFTER WHAT HAPPENED 5 YEARS AGO”, Taeil exclaims almost hysterically as he watches Kun’s retreating back pick up a silver 5-inch hunter’s knife and observe it quietly. However, he definitely didn’t miss how tightly his husband was holding the handle. 

“Taeil-Hyung! I was once a royal captain as well before I am the head healer. I can take care of myself”, Kun yells out exasperatedly as he lifts his arm and throws the knife with precision, the metal object comes hurling and pierce the target hanging just shy of Taeil’s head. 

Right on the bullseye. 

“Besides, how am I supposed to fucking life when I know I also almost lost you 5 years ago to your low-life of a brother. Not just me, but also your sons. Your babies, Hyung”, Kun whispers in a softer and more vulnerable tone, his eyes misty at the past memory running rapidly through his head.

Taeil sighs as he looks into Kun’s eyes. His normally docile, chocolate-brown doe eyes turn into the fatal midnight-black tiger ones as they flashed a dangerously alluring aqua-blue. flashing blue breathing heavily. He knew that Kun is not one to back down from a challenge. He knew Kun could fight. Pretty damn well actually. Even better than him and the majority of his troop. Kun was the youngest royal captain to ever be crowned in his father’s army. He was the dynasty’s best commander until he was severely injured and was honorably discharged before opting to become a healer. 

Taeil knew this was a dangerous game.

A game he knew far too well but will never lose again. 

Taeil reaches up and pulls the knife Kun threw off the corkboard and weighs it in his hand. He walks slowly to Kun like a lion meeting his lioness and runs the metal flat side against the younger’s bare neck as he circled around him. Kun shivers at the metal, cooling against his skin as Taeil places it in Kun’s hand. He kisses the scar on Kun’s left cheek as he deepens his voice and whispers raspily in the latter’s ear. 

“Get ready darling. We have a kingdom to protect”. 

______________________________

“Does everyone understand the plan?”, Taeil’s voice roaring over as he commanded over to the 3 dozen men standing in attention in front of him. 

“YES, YOUR MAJESTY”!

Taeil nods as he looks over to his royal captains, Nakamoto Yuta and Seo Johnny, and their lead soldiers, Dong Sicheng and Kim Dongyoung. 

“Update on the situation please”. 

“King Taeil, fights have already broken out at the border between the enemy and our guards. Lead border guards, Jaehyun and Xuxi, have already arrived there and are working hard to protect the border and push off your brother and his army as much as possible before we arrive”. 

Then, Johnny turns to face Kun and speaks up next to Yuta as he gives his report to the healer. 

“Chief, we have a team of healers and trainees along with medical equipment being dispatched as we speak sir. Healers Jeno and Jaemin will be leading the team and they have already prepared a temporary healing tent”. 

Kun nods and bows in acknowledgment, silently thanking the latter royal captain. He looks over at Taeil who was quietly listening to the whole conversation, concentration echoing through his handsome features. He looks over once at the army of men in front of him. 

“Let’s get going”, Taeil says as everyone bows again and makes their way toward their horses. Kun follows them and finds his way to a snow-white horse with a long, wispy beige mane where Taeil was sitting up majestically with his sword roost against his leg as the strands of his auburn-red hair dance gracefully in the breeze. Kun slides his foot gingerly into the safety stirrup and places his hands on the saddle as he hoists himself. He felt someone grab his side when he stumbled a bit before settling on the seat right behind his husband. He looks down to see who helped him. It was no other than one of their lead soldiers, Sicheng. 

“Thank you, Sicheng”. 

“No problem Chief”, he bows and smiles softly before turning back and walking to his awaiting horse. 

Someone grabs his arms and places them around their waist. A hint of familiarity hits Kun as he holds on for dear life, afraid that if he lets go, the person in front of him would disappear. 

“Hold on tight, my love”, Taeil whispers softly so only he could hear him. 

Kun inhales as his heart beats erratically, the spidery-gold crown sitting on his head felt like a ton of bricks against his head. The only thing was comforting him and the bile rising in his throat and that was his husband’s succor fragrance of Lavender and Vanilla hugging him. He was so in his head that he didn’t hear the conch blow, signaling them to move. 

Kun startled a bit as he felt a jolt, holding on tighter to Taeil’s waist as the main gates of their castle grew fainter in the mist and they started to head closer to the border. 

______________________________

“Oh my god”, Yuta whispers brokenly as Johnny gasps. 

The scent of blood was overwhelming as they looked around the village that just kissed the border. They were surrounded by numerous corpses, their once vibrant eyes turning into icy, stale clouds. These faces display a colorful range of terror, only to be stuck like that when their life was robbed from them. Streams of red painted the village’s grounds where the children would play without a care for the world. The once peaceful village turns into the grounds of hell. 

Taeil’s chest heaved as anger and horror rolled off of him as he tried to push back the memories from 5 years ago rushing back to him like a tsunami. He knew his brother was responsible for this. How dare he walk back on his grounds and take the lives of those who were so innocent? Taeil shook in anger as he bared his fangs, his knuckles glowing a translucent white from his grip on the reigns. 

Kun turned his head when he heard piercing shrieks next to him and he almost broke down right there. There laid a woman, no more than her mid-thirties, wailing over the body of her dead child, cradling his face with her bloodied hands like a broken paper doll. Kun whimpers and tears up as he hides his face in the back of Taeil's robes, fisting the silken material in his hand. 

“Sweetheart, don’t look any more”. 

He heard a soft voice say felt Taeil rub his hand and squeeze it gently, comforting him quietly through the song of his voice. 

“STOP, ATTENTION”, he yells out suddenly as everyone comes to a halt when they look ahead of them

There stood his older brother smirking smugly with his army behind him. His pitch-black robes match his eyes eerily as he looks back with a mirthless laugh. Two of Jaeho’s soldiers snarl harshly as they dragged two people like they were ragdolls to the front. Their mouths were taped shut and they were blinded by a cloth around their eyes. Ropes bound across their body, restricting them as they thrash around listlessly. Jaeho ran his filthy hand through the hair of the taller one and pulled brutally, causing the latter to let out a swaddled scream. 

“Oh my god, that's Xuxi and Jaehyun, Taeil-Hyung”, Kun whispers in dread. 

Taeil’s eyes never leave his own blood brother’s as he hopped off his horse. He reaches his hand to grab Kun dainty’s one and helps him down hushedly. 

“Well, it’s nice to see my dear, baby brother, again and his pathetic slut. The kingdom looks a bit drab, no? Don’t you miss me? I haven’t seen you since dad died”, Jaeho sneers as petty sarcasm dripped from his voice. 

Taeil flexes his jaw angrily as he grips Kun’s hand tightly when he hears the word “slut” slip out of his sordid mouth. His hand reaches for the curved combat knife in his weapon belt and grabs a knife walks to be next to his royal captain, standing square among them. 

“How dare you even call him dad after you murdered him in front of our eyes, you bitch”? 

Taeil’s eyes flashed a scarlet-red as his fangs debarred against his clenched teeth, the inner demon in him snarled in fury. The once clear sky has grown grey and ominous as a thick fog engulfs them. 

“And never fucking call my husband a slut ever again”, Taeil barks as he chucks the knife at Jaeho’s head, the weapon scratching his face as it hit the nearest tree. The cut on Jaeho’s face oozed out and ran down his muted face as he sneered at the younger vampire. 

“My my, I never knew this would last more than a few days. I knew you were a pile of shit when you let father just die to save his worthless life”. 

“You killed dad with no remorse and left him to die. But you couldn’t kill me or Kun. Your overblown ego must have been hurt when this “slut” killed off all your men in a single swipe of his sword. But of course exile never taught your dense mind a damn thing about self-loathes, you pompous bitch”, Taeil roars out. 

Brothers hiss as his eyes flashes a poisonous green. 

“ATTACK”. 

Taeil withdrawals his clay ford sword as it glistens against the falling sun. 

“SHOW NO MERCY”, Taeil bellows to his army as they dove into the forming chaos and began to fight. 

______________________________

“Fuck, this is really bad”, Kun thought as he kicks over one of the Jaeho’s men’s dead bodies. Kun pants softly and removes his sword from the defeated body. He looks up at the scene in front of him. 

He lost track of how he has killed or how long they have been fighting for as the sun has set and the moon watches over them, gleaming across the once green field. Blood was scattered everywhere and the scent was stronger than ever before, even for a vampire like himself. Countless bodies littered around him among the fighting bodies. They were easily outnumbered. Kun was sore and soaked in dirt and blood as he tried to ignore the stinging in his upper thigh. His injury was catching up to him as a numbness took over him among the chaos. He was tired and just wanted to go back to his kids and Taeil in one piece and pretend this day never happened. 

But they were far from being over. 

Sicheng, Doyoung, and one of their recruits, Xiaojun, were back to back fighting tooth and nail against one of Jaeho’s men, their silver swords now a bright scarlet. Johnny and Yuta were commanding their troops, their voices loud against the truculent, brawling crowd. 

Kun panicked slightly when he couldn’t see Taeil in the midst. Was he with his brother? Where did Taeil go? H-He isn’t dead right? Thoughts ran through Kun’s mind so quickly that he didn't notice the man behind him with a knife raised above his head before he could turn around and defend himself. But the dirtied knife never touched his porcelain skin as an arrow shot next to his ear and struck the man behind him in the skull. The man crumbles to the ground at Kun’s feet lifelessly. He didn’t have time to register anything when he felt a warm, strong arm around his shoulder and pull him in. 

“SIR, ARE YOU ALRIGHT”? 

He tilts his head up to see Johnny looking at him with worry through his ashen face and kind features, a bow sitting on his back. Kun nods as he looks frantically around in Johnny’s arms. 

“Johnny, W-Where is Taeil-Hyung”? 

It was almost like Johnny could read the mind of the distressed Chief healer as tighten his arms around him and immediately responded. 

“Don’t worry about him Sir. He’s alive. His Majesty was actually looking for you”. 

A temporary relief rushed over Kun for a moment as he nodded before they both heard a scream. He looks at Johnny’s equally enlarged eyes, very well knowing who was the source of the noise. 

“That’s Xuxi”, they both mumble as they jog off deeper into the forest, their weapons of choice drawn out. 

When they get there, they spot an unconscious, contused Jaehyun in Xuxi’s arms as he tries to wake him up. The skin around their restriction in their arms was bloodied and blossoming with purple and blue bruises. Their captors smile evilly as they kick Jaehyun in the head, causing him to just fall limply, laughing ruthlessly at the sight. 

“What have you done to them”, Johnny growls with his fangs out and takes his sword, and begins to fight them. Kun joins in and wrestles one of them to the ground with a carver’s knife in his hand, slicing his neck with one swipe as blood gushed out. Kun gets up quickly to help Johnny, who was currently in a fistfight with a particularly bulky guard when he felt something firm bump into him. He turns around and places his knife to their throats, his fangs snarling at them and his eyes staring at the intruder like a hungry tiger. 

“Babe it’s me,” Taeil says with a smirk playing on his lip as Kun meekly lowers his knife and apologizes. 

Deja Vu is what Taeil likes to call this. Some things never change. 

Kun's eyes, for a moment, returned to their normal chocolate-brown before back to midnight- black. Taeil looks over his shoulder at Johnny and smiles when the latter gives him a wink before nudging his head in the direction of Xuxi and Jaehyun. 

“ I got it, boss”. 

Taeil bows and throws him a thumbs up before he grabs Kun’s hand. 

“Come on”, he leans in and whispers as he pulls Kun and sneaks past the fighting group to get to Jaehyun and Xuxi. They both drop to their knees as they get closer to the tied-up border guards like approaching a wounded animal. Kun reaches over to remove the piece of tape from Xuxi’s mouth. 

“C-CHIEF K-KUN, HE’S…..”

Kun shushes him and comforts Xuxi as he grabs the knife from his belt and begins to cut the rope around Xuxi’s arms while Taeil does the same for Jaehyun. 

“Hang in there, buddy! We got you! I’m not letting you break your promise to Kun now”, Kun heard Taeil mumbles and he chuckles bitterly in the slightest amusement. They are vampires. Of course, Taeil would hear even the softest conversation from miles and brick walls away. 

“Xuxi, carry Jaehyun and get him and yourself out of here. Go to the healer tent. Jeno and Jaemkn should already be there as they are already working there. You also get checked out”, Kun says softly to the young guard. 

“But C-Chief….”

“NO”, Kun says firmly as he places his hands around the guard's face gently, a hint of desperation lingering onto his vocals. 

“We will be fine! Go on young one”. 

Kun and Taeil help them both get-up and send them off, placing Jaehyun in Xuxi’s arms and making sure they get off the field safely. Taeil's sticky hand sneaks around his hand as a playful simper falls on his lips, his sword grazing against Kun’s 

“Let’s have some fun dear’, Taeil says generously as Kun raises his eyebrow in mirth. They both charge into the masses. Taeil and Kun had their backs against each other as they swung their weapons around at the enemies. Their eyes glowed to make an Orchid-purple when they looked at each other between their blood-strained bangs and exhaustion. Each movement and attack sang in harmony. Taeil wipes his sweat as he pulls out the sword he used to stab one of Jaeho’s men. He stumbles back and leans his back against Kun’s, letting his head fall back onto the younger’s shoulder as both pants heavily. He lets out a breathy laugh.

“Well Mister Healer~ Not too bad if I say so for myself. You still got it in you. Dare I say you look rather handsome today”. 

“Are you really flirting with me when we are drenched in blood and covered in dirt, all while fighting your evil brother”, Kun says in an unimpressed tone. 

“Touché darling. Right on the bullseye”. 

Kun rolls his eyes. 

“You are unbelievable, babe”.  
The light conversation stopped for a moment when Kun noticed someone charging at Taeil in the corner of his eye and pushed the king behind him as he roundhouses kicked the enemy and impaled him in the abdomen. They both watched as the man groaned in pain and fell to the ground unconscious. 

Where did you learn that from”?, an impressed Taeil asked as he kicked the body over onto its’ back.

“Donghyuck when he accidentally knocked out one of Yangyang’s baby fangs and I had to spend 5 hours at the infirmary with him”, Kun huffs amusingly at the brief memory. Taeil chuckles lowly. That’s his oldest son for you. A little warrior in the making much like himself, Kun, and his late father. 

He heard someone call out his name as Doyoung came running toward them quickly. 

“Doyoung”?

“Sir, the guards of Exile have been alerted and are on their wa-”. 

He stops when a wintry, unwelcoming gust circle around them as an eerily silence swallows them. Taeil didn’t need to look back to know who was staring him down with his vapid, damned fanged grin. Doyoung’s and Kun's eyes widen and their jaws drop when they see Jaeho standing there with knives in both hands with evilness rolling off him like a rampant feline. 

“Doyoung, take care of Kun”.

“WHAT? NO! TAEIL-HYUNG WA-”, 

TAEIL smiles soberly as Doyoung takes the distressed Kun into his arms. The latter protests and struggles in the lead soldier's strong grip, leaving him to helplessly thrash around as he watches Taeil turn his back to them. 

“HYUNG”!

Taeil pretends he didn’t hear Kun’s desperate cries for him as he slowly turns to come face to face with his older brother’s devilish smile. They both begin to walk around each other, their fangs bared at each other with their knives glued to their hands. The tension in the air couldn’t even be cut with the best military sword as they continue to circle around each other like two predators fighting for territory. Their eyes never once left each other. 

“I see you have improved in fighting since we last met Taeil. You have always been our parents’ favorite. That crown was supposed to be MINE. THIS KINGDOM WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE”, Jaeho spits out each syllable of the last sentence with spite. Taeil bitterly laughs as he spits at his brother’s feet. 

“Fuck you, this kingdom would have collapsed in your hands. You manipulated everyone around us, you killed father and you dare walk into my land? HIS LAND? THE LAND WHERE WE GREW UP TOGETHER, JAEHO”, Taeil yells out as tears pooled around his eyes. He watches his brother’s eyes flash to a caramel-brown that Taeil hasn’t seen in almost a decade. It lasted barely for a second when they turned back to a pitch-black orb as they flashed green. 

They moved closer together and began to fight. The clinks of knives filled the air as they brawled tooth and nail against each other. Taeil dodged each throw and breathed out heavily. His brother was still the same star warrior even though Kun took his position as a royal captain many years ago. He wasn’t as agile or strategic as Jaeho was but damn him if he ever let more people die in the hands of his brother.

Never again will he let his citizens suffer because of Jaeho. He brought the knife in his hand and stabbed Jaeho in the diaphragm. He felt a sting when he was cut right above his eyebrow as they tackled each other to the ground and he brought his knife up to his brother’s neck, barely an inch from each other’s face. His brother smirks. 

“Show some respect little brother. You do not dare to kill your own brother, would you? Nothing more than a weakling I see. But of course, father had a soft spot for you and that bitch and now you both have a family have little offspring to follow in that slut’s steps”, Jaeho coughs out and weakly laughs

Taeil’s handshakes with uncontrollable rage; he presses the knife deeper into Jaeho as more blood gushes out of the wound and stains his hand. 

“Talk one more time about Kun and my family one more and I’ll do more than just fucking kill you. I am not Taeil to you. I am your fucking worst nightmare, I am now your king, you are my bitch”, Taeil spits out as he watches his brother’s face pale. 

His brother grabs his collar and bares his teeth in a grimace as he smiles immorally. 

“All hail the king”, he mutters softly and pushes Taeil, sinking the knife into Taeil’s chest. Taeil gasps in pain as his grip grows lax on the knife and falls onto his side, clothing in his chest. Jaeho laughs one last time before he passes out. Taeil’s crown fell off and laid quietly in between the two brothers, just shy of Taeil’s quivering fingers. 

Doyoung gasps as he tries to hold back a screaming Kun who was clawing out of his arms, basically begging him to let him go. This was a repeat of 5 years ago. The nightmare that kept Kun awake at night when Taeil would leave and his side of the bedford. He managed to escape Doyoung’s arms and ignore the yells for him to come back and ran toward his bleeding husband. He drops to his knees and he desperately tries to wake him up by shaking him.

“TAEIL! HYUNG! HYUNG! WAKE UP PLEASE”, Kun sobs as he gathers Taeil in his arms and tries to stop the blood gushing out of his rest with his bare hands. 

Taeil felt himself fading slowly into darkness as he felt Kun’s teardrops on his face. He wants to reach up and wipe the tears from his husband's face. Tell him to remember him and make sure he and the kids aren’t too sad when he leaves. He wants to tell Kun he loves him one last time. He feels a few hot tears slip down his face as exhaustion takes him over and darkness engulfed him. 

______________________________

Taeil flutters his eyelids open and groans as he lifts his hand to shield his eyes from the bright lights. The pain was raking through his stiff body and his head felt like it was going to split into two. He sits up a bit too quickly for his liking and felt himself go dizzy, holding the railing of the bed to stop the world from spinning. 

Was he in heaven”?

“Easy there your majesty”, a gentle voice calls out to him

That must be his angel.

Uh...Sir? I'm not an angel. It’s me! Lee Taeyong. God, did you hit your head too”? 

He blinked a few times as his vision cleared up and he saw Taeyong and Ten smiling softly at him with a tray of different medication in their hands. Confusion filled Taeil as he gasped out loud. How did he get to the infirmary? Wasn’t he at the border, laying to die on the mildew grass?

“W-Where am I”

“You're in the medical ward, Sir Taeil. You were stabbed in the chest by your brother and the knife had Sarin. You passed out afterward”, Taeyong answers as he sits on the edge of his bed and gently grabs his hand. 

“We almost lost you again”. 

Taeil sinks and he looks around when he notices an empty chair next to him.

“Where’s Kun? Oh my god, where’s Kun? What about my sons? P-P-Please don't tell me they are d-”, Taeil rambles as he begins to get worked up, trying to rip the sheets off to go look for them himself. Ten lunches forward and pins the injured, upset king to the bed to prevent him from escaping as he shushes him softly and reassures him. 

“Hyung! Slow down! You are getting worked up for no reason. The kids are safe and they are with Jungwoo. Chief Kun is okay sir. He was the one who brought you here as soon as you were stabbed. He’s with Jeno and Jaemin at this moment. He’s checking on Lucas Jaehyun and the other patients who were brought into the healer’s tent”. 

“How are Jaehyun and Xuxi? Mark”? 

“Both are okay with minor injuries and Jaehyun as a concussion but he will be okay in no time. Mark has recovered well and is taking some time off for now in the recruit's house. 

Taeil nodded slowly as he felt like his head was swimming with all the new information as he slouched back against this pillow with a thump. 

The metal doors of the medical ward open as Johnny, Yuta, Doyoung, and Sicheng walk-in bandages all over their bodies but nonetheless smile brightly when they say Taeil. 

“Sir you're awake”!

“You're okay”!

“HYUUUUNG”!

“We thought we lost you for a second there”.

They all rush over and hug him, creating a little dog pile on top of the king. He huffs under the weight of all 4 of his royal captains and leads soldiers. 

“Yah, be careful you big babies!”, Taeyong chastises Ten laughs when Taeil’s starts turning blue and sputters something along the lines “can’t breathe”. They let go as Taeil takes a couple deep breaths after finally being free. The other 4 gather around Taeil’s bedside. 

“How are you feeling sir?”, Yuta asks gently. 

“Peachy. I’ve been better. What exactly happened after I passed out”, Taeil asked curiously as he sat up a bit straighter. 

“Johnny and Yuta took over and managed to push the rest of his troops out without losing any more men and Chief Kun managed to get you and all the injured out before anyone else got more severely injured. This morning, the guards of exile just informed us that your brother died from the stab wound sir”, Doyoung trails off quietly. 

Taeil felt himself go numb. So this was it? After so many years of terror and tyranny to his family and his kingdom, his brother was dead. His brother was finally gone. The same man who caused so much hell and almost killed him not once but twice. Was it worth it though? So many innocent lives died in his hands and died fighting him and it was Taeil’s fault.  
He looks down and plays with the blanket, avoiding the eye contact of the other 4. His head 

“Sir, what’s wrong?”, Sicheng asked worriedly 

“Nothing, we still lost so many people, those who didn’t deserve to die even from 5 years ago”, Taeil whispers softly as Yuta places his hand and rubs a smoothing circle with his thumb as the older tears up. 

“It’s not your fault your majesty! You saved so many more”, Johnny panics when he sees tears cascade down his face. 

“Johnny is right babe. Don’t beat yourself up”, a voice spoke up and they all looked up to see Kun smiling gently with bandages wrapped around his right leg and holding himself with a crutch. Johnny and Yuta jump up immediately to help him over. The others get up to greet Kun. 

“Thank you for your hard work everyone! I will treat you all to dinner tonight”, Kun bows deeply as they return the bow and turn to make their leave, not without hugging Taeil one last time and reassuring him. 

“Taeyong and Ten, may the King and I have a moment please”?

“Of course Chief’, Taeyong bows before dragging out a confused Ten by the arm, leaving Kun and Taeil alone in the empty infirmary. 

Kun sighs as he sits gingerly on Taeil’s bed as he looks at the crying older and reaches out to wipe his tears. 

“Oh baby, don’t cry”, Kun says as he kisses him softly on the lips, tasting the saltiness from Taeil’s tears. Taeil melted against his lips and closed his eyes as they moved their lips in harmony, his arms loosely around his waist. When they broke their kiss, Kun thumbed away his remaining tears and kissed him gently on his nose, resting their foreheads together. 

“I almost lost you again. You risked your life to save so many more from falling into your brother’s hands. I can’t even imagine not waking up seeing your dumb face and the kids without their daddy. Renjun wouldn’t have his artistic inspiration and guinea pig. Donghyuck wouldn’t have his role model and teacher. Chenle wouldn’t have his favorite person to give endless amounts of cuddles and kisses. Yangyang wouldn’t have the twinkle in his eyes every time he sees you. I wouldn’t have my king to call mine and love every day”. 

Taeil giggles wetly as kisses Kun's nose and then the mole on his right eyelid. 

“You are so cheesy”. 

“I love you, babe”. 

“I love you too, Kun”. 

The Sun’s rays kiss them as they lay in each other’s arms and bask in as Kun adjusts the slightly broken crown on Taeil’s head. He gently lays against his chest, avoiding the bandages, as he listens to his heart beating loudly and very much alive and closes his eyes.

“All Hail My Majesty”.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! I hope everyone is doing well and is keeping safe during this pandemic! It;s been a while since I posted because surprise! I was preparing for a special new years gift for you! This year, I got the honor to participate in the KunilFicExchange2k21!!!!!! This is something completely out of my comfort zone so I hope I did it justice. Thank you for Kunil archive for organizing this and my assigned prompter, I honestly had so much fun! 
> 
> I am not allowed to reveal myself so have guessing who I am! I will reveal myself on Jan 1st at 12AMKST or 10AM EST on Dec 31st!
> 
> UPDATE: HI! ITS ASC ❀◐⌣◐
> 
> So with that being said, I hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you again so much for the support! I'll see you in the next one! 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR AND WELCOME 2021!!!
> 
> -ASC ❀◐⌣◐


End file.
